Paralelos
by Valeria15
Summary: ¿Dos opuestos iguales se atraen o repudian entre sí? ¿O acaso es posible que termine siento una relación a medias? ¿Un corazón roto o dos encantados o vacíos? ¿Es que su destino es que sólo se miren las espaldas? O quizá, simplemente, ignorar la existencia del otro. - Reto ItaDei: Nuestra primera vez.


Reto:** Nuestra primera vez**

Tema: **La primera mirada**

Título: **Paralelos**

Autor del fic: **Valeria15**

Autor del manga: **Masashi Kishimoto**

**N/A: **Debo ofrecerles una disculpa a todos, principalmente, a Itara que con buenas intenciones me invitó a este reto y yo, por motivos personales pero más que estúpidos, no cumplí con la fecha que había acordado, esto me hace sentir un poco avergonzada ya que siempre he sido una persona muy comprometida y me ha parecido una falta de respeto y consideración, de verdad lo siento mucho, en son de disculpa le dedicaré este fic, muchas gracias por tenerme en cuenta como autora e invitarme. Aunque por el fic también pediré disculpas, ya que no me ha convencido del todo lo que he hecho, bueno, simplemente creo que no tengo madera para el ItaDei, aunque sirvió para liberar un poco de la inspiración que queda atrancada debido a los exámenes y ocupaciones (=_=).

Y aún después de todo esto les pediré que intentes disfrutar de esto, gracias por leer :)

* * *

Paralelos

Cuando llegué a esta nueva escuela y me presenté a mis nuevos compañeros, en una ciudad igual de nueva, pensé que nunca podría sentirme a gusto con alguien otra vez, me habían separado de todo lo que conocía a la fuerza, no había nada que quisiera ver o conocer. Así fui creando una extraña barrera entre mis compañeros, había algo que ellos no podían ver, pero ya no importaba de todas formas, porque tú, tú ni siquiera veías lo que podían los demás. Siempre tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo a una distancia infinitamente larga. Rodeado de chicos que no hacen más que hablar entre ellos mientras tú diriges tu mirada al piso, aburrido, respondiendo algo de vez en cuando. Yo, rodeado más por chicas que chicos, riendo cada dos por tres, como dos grandes estrellas en el salón, brillando, pero quemándose al mismo tiempo.

Los días pasan y me cuesta sentir tu presencia en el aula, a veces intento mirarte para saber que sigues ahí, pero pareciera que el único que no ha estado aquí soy yo, es que, ¿tan insignificante se hace mi existencia para ti? Me volteo nuevamente hacía una de mis "amigas", sí, es que, esto me fuerza a sonreír con la alegría de la que carezco cuando te veo. Entonces todo sigue igual, como si nunca hubiera volteado a aquellos oscuros cabellos, el timbre vuelve a sonar, poco a poco me quedo solo, sumergido en una extraña soledad que siempre había estado conmigo, sólo mirando el mosaico del suelo. Somos dos caras de una moneda que no pueden verse la una a la otra directamente, como dos mundos opuestos, sintiendo que te extiendes a mis pies, como una sombra alargada y tenebrosa, entonces, yo intento agacharme y traerte a mi mundo, pero tu volteas a otro lado, a lo mejor, inconscientemente.

Cuando el tiempo libre vuelve a dársenos, puedo escuchar las risas a tu alrededor, tan iguales de las que hay aquí, tan cerca. Entonces comienzas a disculparte con todos, como siempre lo haces, no quieres estar con ninguno de ellos, yo tampoco quiero hacerlo con ellas; también me disculpo. Quedamos solos en esta amplia habitación que parece lista para hacer que nos evitemos, para lograr que nunca nos crucemos. Escucho como te levantas, tus pasos firmes y elegantes, se dirigen a una puerta completamente ajena a la cual yo lo hago, sólo se escucha el arrastrar de la madera y ambas puertas se cierran, pero lo que ninguno sabe es que hemos quedado en el mismo suelo, el mismo pasillo. Por supuesto que lo ignoramos, ambos de espaldas, nos dirigimos a caminos completamente distintos.

Entonces siento que volteas a mirar, pero yo fijo mi mirada en el piso, no podría ser cierto, aunque de todas formas, me da miedo mirar. Entonces, también lo hago, veo tu espalda alejarse y me pregunto si sólo había sido mi imaginación; comienzo a caminar.

A lo largo del camino me cruzo con diferentes caras, con diferentes saludos, voces y sonrisas, pero todas parecen iguales a la otra. Entonces, desisto ante la chica frente a mí, ella insistía en acompañarme, le sonrío, me esfuerzo por hacerlo y al salir de la escuela te encuentro haciendo lo mismo, forzándote para sonreírle a alguien más. Somos opuestos iguales, salidos del mismo molde pero hechos con una mescla distinta, o molde distinto y la misma mescla. Aún no puedo decir qué tenemos en común y qué no.

Las chicas cruzan miradas, pero nosotros miramos fijamente al frente, sin decir absolutamente nada, comenzamos a caminar. Pero antes de darnos cuenta hemos decidido que realmente estamos arrepentidos de haber aceptado la salida, inventamos una escusa, nos separamos.

Y otro día ha pasado, como si nada hemos vuelto a concurrir al mismo lugar, la rutina que parece interminable se acorta en forma diminuta.

Quiero aclarar algo, nunca fui infeliz con esta rutina, es sólo que, algo hacía falta. Es divertido ver, como alguien como tú y alguien como yo, pareciera que nunca fueran a ser capaces de conocerse. Hoy hubo una chica, una linda chica se declaró a mí, es triste que ni esto esté fuera de la rutina, incluso el hecho de que yo la rechazara no era nada nuevo, ella misma lo sabía, que en ningún momento tuvo oportunidad conmigo, sólo vino atraída por la fuerza del amor… Yo, la verdad, siempre he querido esa fuerza. Pero parece que soy distinto a ella, yo no tengo ninguna clase de poder, a mí, este amor… me resulta aplastante.

—¿Te gusta alguien más? —Pregunta ella, intenta sonreírme, pero casi no le quedan fuerzas.

Yo la observo, es extrañamente deslumbrante.

—Sí…, posiblemente, h'm.

Esta vez ella no guarda su dolor, pero finalmente me dice:

—Se trata de un chico, ¿verdad?

No puedo evitar sonreír.

—No creo que eso importe —le digo al mismo tiempo en que me doy vuelta, ya he terminado aquí y debo volver a mi lugar en esa monótona habitación.

Pero entonces puedo escuchar tu voz e inconscientemente detengo a mis articulaciones.

—Me gustas —dice una segunda voz, me muerdo el labio, como si fuera yo el que estuviera diciendo eso. Tú guardas silencio.

—Ya veo —. Tu voz ni siquiera tiembla—. Aunque no puedo aceptar estos sentimientos, te lo agradezco.

Ella se queda inmóvil y yo vuelvo a respirar como es de costumbre. En algún momento comencé a ocultarme, como si pudieras verme.

Todo queda en silencio, la miras fijamente y siento correr por mi cuerpo un extraño sentimiento de disconformidad, ¿y por qué era que yo estaba haciendo algo como esto? Me doy la vuelta, decidido a caminar en sentido contrario a ti, como siempre, pero entonces la oigo, aquella pregunta que me hubiera gustado hacer yo mismo:

—¿Te gusta alguien más?

Mi cuerpo decide el no moverse por su cuenta, no puedo hacer nada más que escuchar, pero al no estar viéndote no puedo saber de qué respuesta se trata y mis músculos vuelven a aflojarse, sabiendo que han perdido la oportunidad de saberlo. Entonces apoyo mi espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, y mi cuerpo se desliza por este hasta que yo quedo sentado sobre el pasto, pareciera que ya no tuviera sentido volver al salón, bah, quizá desde un principio aquello no lo había tenido.

Las cosas parecen ir mal, pero siempre han ido igual, de alguna forma comienzo a sentirme oprimido por algo y no puedo moverme, tampoco lo intento. Escucho el crujir de un par de ramas, pero les hago caso omiso, ya que dudo que alguien me esté buscando, mis parpados se han bajado y me dedico a sentir la cálida brisa contra mi piel. Entonces siento como el sol deja de brillar e impulsado por la curiosidad abro los ojos, sólo había sido una nube.

—Deidara.

Por un momento no supe de dónde venía esa voz, pero luego note que a nuestras espaldas sólo nos separaba el tronco de aquel árbol. Trague saliva, pero aún así no pude decir nada y te indiqué que te estaba escuchando con una especie de gemido. Tú no dijiste nada. Entonces me levanté.

—Deberíamos ir a clase, h'm —. Crucé las dimensiones con mi voz, sin saberlo había comenzado a querer escapar, era extraño e incomodo. Pero cuando comencé a caminar tú me detuviste sosteniendo mi brazo, no tengo idea de cuándo te paraste para hacerlo, o siquiera cómo pudiste.

—Espera —soltaste con algo parecido a la desesperación, que sólo brotó por unos instantes para luego desaparecer, haciéndome sentir que nunca había ocurrido, ¿existió?

En realidad, no estoy seguro de si planeaba ir a algún lado en ese instante.

—¿Qué sucede, h'm? —No quise voltearme, o más bien, lo desee con todas mis fuerzas, pero no fueron suficientes para hacerlo.

—Tú… ¿acaso me odias? —La pregunta fue tan extraña y directa que simplemente me quedé pasmado y no pude responder nada. Pasaron eternos segundos hasta que soltaste mi brazo y entonces yo reaccioné, aquello había sido como un balde de agua fría, despertándome de un sueño.

—No, no me disgustas, h'm —. Fue entonces cuando comencé a pensar que era todo lo contrario, aunque odiaba esa parte de ti que me hacía sentir así, es decir, todo tú.

Pasaron segundos en los que sentí que no me mirabas, pero al menos sabías que estaba allí, eso me hacía sentir un poco mejor. Llegué a escuchar la campana que anunciaba el inicio de clases, pero no quise moverme, entonces sentí que tú sí lo hiciste y un extraño dolor se posó en mi pecho.

—¿Iras a clase, h'm? —Pregunté con mi voz a punto de quebrarse, mirando el suelo.

Pero tú te paraste enfrente de mí.

—Para nada.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que levantara la vista, y corriente eléctrica corrió por mis venas al ver aquellos rubíes puestos sobre mí, entonces tu vista chocó con la mía provocando un corto circuito y pareció que hubiera comenzado a incendiarme; esa vez… fue la primera en la que nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y entonces comprendí porque yo no tenía aquella fuerza que tanto ansiaba, era porque te la entregué a ti, ¿verdad? Te la entregué para que pudieras cruzar todos los mundos, dimensiones, paredes, brechas, ¡o lo que fuese! Todo, para encontrarte conmigo.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Hola de nuevo a todos, he estado pensando que esto podría ser el comienzo de algo grande, algo así como un prólogo, pero la verdad no me he decidido, además de que ya de por sí no tengo tiempo para escribir... ¿ustedes que creen? Quizá lo siga, por eso es que no lo subí como "Completo". Si les apetece díganme, tomaré sus opiniones para decidirlo nwn La verdad no creo que sea muy buena con esta pareja =_=

¡Espero leerlos, bye, bye~!

o3o)/


End file.
